Forbidden Memories
by twilightxlust
Summary: Bella had been sent to stay at her Mother's house for a couple of months-after becoming bestfriends with Jacob Black and losing Edward- by her Dad and she gets a suprise visitor
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Memories**

Chapter 1 - Promises

(Bella's POV)

Maybe I'm dreaming, I don't know but it sure feels like it. What was surprising was that I wanted to wake up and see the look on my Father's face. All of a sudden my surroundings changed: I was lying on a bed of wild flowers, I ran my hands through the grass underneath me and sat up.A large shadow emerged from the tall trees and moved towards me slowly get gracefully. As the figure got closer I realised that it was Jacob. Jacob - my best friend and werewolf - smiled his smile and gestured his hand towards mine and I reached mine out to hold his. He pulled me up without effort and chuckled quietly, we walked rapidly until Jacob let go of my hand. I looked at him and frowned, his face was serious now, cold even. I turned naturally to see what he was staring at so sheepishly. At that moment a strong gust of wind blew my hair over my eyes and blinded me for a split second, but _nothing_ could have stopped me from freezing right here, right now. I reached to yank the piece of hair away from my face but someone bet me to it, Edward was standing in front of me perfect and forever seventeen. I heard a growl, coming from Jacob's chest.  
"Bella, I'm here I promise I will not leave you ever again" _he_ whispered into my ear. "I love you, I promise". I shivered but not because I was cold, but because I felt at peace. There I stood with Edward in my happy place.

I awoke to the sound of my Mother's footsteps, she opened the door and peered in to see if I was awake. "Bella, wake up your Dads here to take you home" she said.  
" Mom, what time is it ?", I croaked.  
"You know that you can stay if you want, We c-" I cut her off.  
"Mom look I really need a shower!"  
"Okay, if you need or want something just ask" her voice sounded broken.  
As she shut the door I quickly got changed and headed into the bathroom to brush my teeth.  
I gathered my clothes and stuffed them into a small suitcase, I bent down to pick up my converse to shove them into the bag too but I noticed that outside was dark, too dark for Jacksonville. I felt unusually inclined to walk up to the window and take a look outside, why on earth was it pitch black outside? I slowly walked towards the window and sitting outside was a silver Volvo. I gasped in shock , my body felt numb again, my heart was silent.  
Before I could think about anything else I ran down the stairs and opened the door, I sighed as I caught my breath. There was no Volvo, no vampire - I couldn't bring myself to think _his_ name."Bella! BELLA!" a familiar voice screamed with worry. My head began to spin and I collapsed, I felt nothing until my eyes closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden Memories**

Chapter 2 – Familiar Surroundings

(Bella's POV)

At first it all went black and I couldn't feel anything, but suddenly I felt a gash at the back of my head. There was a pair strong warm arms cradling me, but it couldn't be Jacob, could it? I hadn't seen him in months, what would he be doing here and _why_ would he be here? The only way I could be absolutely positive was if I opened my eyes, and there he was.

I blinked a few times and the worried look on his face disappeared. In its place was a huge grin – my Jacob's smile- , I had forgotten how white his teeth were and sighed at the thought. I had to remember everything now before it was taken away from me, if I could just see _him_ I couldn't even think his name, in knowing so if I did the pain would reappear but it was too late. My chest felt as if there was someone standing on it, my breathing became uneven and Jacob noticed. He looked was horrified now.

"What's wrong Bella, are you hurt, Bells answer me!" he demanded.

"I'm ok really Jake, can you help me up?" my voice was like broken glass, he knew I was lying.

He pulled me up gently and wrapped his arm around my waist so that I could walk. From the distance I could pick out two large figures. They ran towards us, I soon realised that it was Quill and Embry –Jacob's best friends and brothers.

"So Bella what did you do this time fall over your feet?" Quill said it wasn't a question; he was referring to my awful sense of gravity and balance. I turned to face Jacob, his face had gone sour and Quill was backing away shaking his hands in front of him. Embry ran into the middle of them before Jake got any closer, I felt solely responsible so I tried to push him back but obviously that had no effect on him he was over a hundred times stronger than me.

"Jake, don't!" I yelled.

Quill opened his mouth to speak, "Oh come on, I was kidding trying to lighten the mood"

I was shoved to the side of Embry, but luckily Sam arrived and broke up the fight. Sam looked different......older? Perhaps but werewolves couldn't age I was sure of that. I apologised for my in convince and said that I should go but Jacob told me to shut up and stop being so modest. I had to agree, it was one of the few things I shared in common with... I couldn't think of him now, I felt a tear run down my check and wiped it quickly so that no one would notice but they did.

"Bella are you crying? what did I do ?" Jacob's voice was humble.

"Nothing, you didn't do anything I was just..."

"Being **Bella**" He emphasised on the Bella part.

All of us laughed together and Emily arrived with Paul and Jared at her side. She smiled at me and I exchanged a smile back. As she turned to kiss Sam I noticed that a new scar was apparent on her face, running from her ear to her jaw line. I gasped in shock but no one seemed to hear.

Jacob explained to his wolf family that he needed to talk to me and they left. I wondered what he wanted to talk to me about.

"So Jake what do you want to talk about?"


	3. Chapter 3

Forbidden Memories

Chapter 3 –

(Jacob's POV)

"So Jake what do you want to talk about?" Bella asked

She looked up at me, her eyes filled with questions. I didn't know how to phrase my answer so I just blurted it out.

"Bella, your bloodsu- _Edward _and his family are back in Forks"

Her eyes widened and for a second she couldn't believe what I was telling her. But what was to come was even worse.

"Jake, w-what? They are back, b-b-but why?" her breathing became uneven; It sounded like she was having a panic attack.

"Bella, your dad, Charlie he's..." I couldn't tell her. I just couldn't.

"He's what, Jacob if he is hurt you better tell me!" she insisted.

"A **vampire**" I stared into her eyes as I spoke the words, I never_ ever_ thought I would say.

She seemed confused and just kept her eyes on the ground for a moment.

"How, when?" she said calmly.

"I'll take you home and you can speak to him"

I gestured towards my car but she stared at me then reached for her keys and ran to her truck.

"I need to see ..." her voice was shaken.

"I'm taking you Bella; you're not in a fit state to drive"

I walked over to the truck and got inside, she was sitting next to me with her hands on her head continuously repeating:

"No, no, no"

I tried to comfort her but she was too frustrated, after an hour of driving she fell sound asleep

Bella woke up as I pulled into the Cullen's driveway, I could see Cars lie in my rear view mirror, god he was fast! He opened the door for Bella and took her inside, I stumbled behind them. Their house was breathtaking even though I disliked them I couldn't deny that, we walked into what I guessed was the dining room – was there any need for that, I couldn't make any remarks today. Emmet, Alice, Jasper, Esme and Charlie all stood in front of me with the exception of Edward who was upstairs because he was too ashamed to face Bella. Serves his right blood sucking leech. I turned to face Bella, tears trickled down her cheeks I wiped them away with my sleeve before she ran into Charlie's arms. I didn't feel comfortable watching Charlie hug Bella, I stood in front of him when she sat down on the sofa.

"Charlie, are you sure you're in control?" Carlisle said.

"I am sure" he answered.

"Bells, Edward is upstairs he has been waiting for your arrival" I said.

"Edward is here, no I don't believe you, this is all just a dream" Bella replied as she threw her arms around her chest.

"What are you doing?" I stared at her with confusion.

"Every time I think of him or hear his name, it feels like a huge hole has been punched through my chest"

I took my eyes of her for a split second and Charlie was sitting next to her with his arms around her. Charlie had some sort of unbelievable self control, The Cullen's had never seen anything like it he didn't seem to notice the smell of human blood only faintly. Bella continued to refuse to believe that Edward was really here, Charlie told her the story of how he became immortal. He had gone hunting and was attacked by the red-haired leech Victoria, Emmet found him and brought him back to the house. Charlie had seen too much and The Cullen's had to explain to him what they were, all of a sudden Charlie took a turn for the worst and asked Carslie if they could change him.


End file.
